


People, Gods, & Game Boards

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: A short fairytale.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	People, Gods, & Game Boards

The gods are angry with us. We try to placate them, but to no avail. Our greatest mystics cannot help us nor the men of power in the kingdom. Gold cannot buy peace. The crops that were once abundant imminently become marred in our stomachs. The people grow morose and pugnacious. Insurgents attack the crown. Within every household lies a person in pain. No one can help us and no one outside our kingdom cares.

It all started on March 2, 2006. A teacher explained to his students that life was a journey, an enigma. He taught of the need of adventure and experience, and that all the future could be revealed by the holy relic. His students were bright and opinionated. Each side was challenged by the other. The class was said to be the liveliest in all the school.

Each day, the students went home and checked the news to see what had been seen in the holy relic. This was not unusual as the entire population was obsessed with the daily foretelling of the future. Many years ago, the relic was found in the “Great, Oversized, Floating Ice Cube Called Titanic.” Scientist and mystics each tried their hand at discerning its secrets. When foretellings made by the relic came true, the Pope declared it holy and wanted to have it protected. The people rebelled against the Pope’s wish to keep it from the public eye. All Christianity was soon demolished along with many, big- named religions, and pagan religions were adopted. On his death-bed, the Pope murmured, “Do not believe in false–,” but then, he died. Old depictions of the holy relic and religious icons were destroyed. New ones were issued and every household had a model of the holy relic.

Political decisions were made by word of the relic. Wars and blood came about. The nuclear war that many scientists had prophesized destroyed most of the world. Then, with help from the holy relic, man began to rebuild his kind. The people left on Earth all moved onto one continent, Australia. A political leader, the crown Chub-chub, was made, and he ruled over the world.

For many years, the Chub-chub ruled and brought upon a complete renovation for the Earth. Pollution and taxes were down. Spirits were up. People could live normal lives with the holy relic to guide them.

But, then, the relic prophesized bad luck. People were frightened. They acted irrationally and violently. Fear ran alongside every human, snapping at their heels. The Chub-chub had to bring down the force of the military to gain control. The world went to hell for the second time.

So, here we are. Not entertained, not happy, and with nothing to look forward to. People are revolting everywhere. Bad luck is destroying everything. The government cannot stop it. It is horrible.

Now, I know what you are thinking, my friend. The holy relic has given me that insight as I am one of its priests. I know what your next question is going to be. You are thinking, “But it is just an Ouija board? An evil, possessed Ouija board?”


End file.
